Vida
by Chio-san
Summary: A veces la muerte no es el final, a veces es solo el principio.
1. Muerte

**Vida**

**Sinopsis: **a veces la muerte no es el final, a veces es solo el principio.

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje me pertenece, y mucho menos la serie, si me pertenecieran nunca habría terminado.

**Advertencias: **posible escena sexual en el segundo capítulo.

**Composición: **fanfic únicamente compuesto por dos capítulos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Muerte<strong>_

— Ahora mismo voy de camino al siguiente caso —le decía la detective a Godai a través de su teléfono móvil.

Yako cruzó la calle avanzando sobre el paso de peatones junto a los habitantes de la ciudad a la vez que escuchaba aquel sonido que indicaba el color verde del semáforo.

_— ¿Estás con el monstruo?_ —preguntó Godai con su usual tono de voz mientras garabateaba en el papel.

— No —respondió esquivando a una anciana que avanzaba a paso lento —, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que nos veríamos en la escena del crimen, y sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así.

_— Lo que tú digas_ —suspiró.

Observó de un lado a otro la calle por la que debía cruzar.

— Hablamos en otro momento, voy a llegar tarde si no me doy prisa.

_— Nos vemos después_ —finalizó.

La detective guardó su teléfono y se apresuró a cruzar la calle.

_Neuro se pondrá furioso si llego tarde _—pensó para sí misma.

Tan absorta se encontraba en sus pensamientos que la chica no se percato del coche que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

* * *

><p>Godai encendió la televisión una media hora más tarde de hablar con la chica. En momentos como aquel se podía permitir el lujo de hacerlo. Sin el monstruo o la detective rondando por los alrededores podía relajarse por un fragmento limitado de tiempo.<p>

Sin embargo, lo que vería en las noticias aquel día no lo relajaría.

Se acomodó en el sofá encendiendo uno de sus cigarros mientras escuchaba el teclear de Akane. Aunque no le agradara aquel demonio, debía aceptar que agradecía que este la hubiera dotado de un nuevo cuerpo. Podía disfrutar de su compañía sin llegar a sentirse como un loco por hablar con una trenza de pelo.

Aumentó el volumen de la televisión inhalando el humo de su cigarro.

_— Noticia de última hora _—gritaba la reportera—_, hemos sido testigos del brutal accidente en el que se haya implicada la famosa detective Yako Katsuragi. _

Akane paró de teclear.

_— Hoy, a las diecisiete horas, un vehículo desconocido ha atropellado a la detective dándose a la fuga _—continuó—_, se desconoce el estado actual de la celebridad. Seguiremos informando. _

Godai recogió su chaqueta y abandonó la oficina de detectives con paso apresurado seguido de Akane.

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado? — le gritó Godai a la recepcionista.<p>

— Señor tranquilícese, por favor —pidió la chica.

— Buscamos a Yako Katsuragi —prosiguió Akane con calma.

— Lo sé —continuó—, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo les va a ser imposible verla, está en quirófano.

Godai respiró entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó la morena.

— Esperen en la sala de espera, su madre está allí.

* * *

><p>— No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien —tranquilizó Akane a la mujer minutos más tarde.<p>

— ¡Joder! —gritó Godai pateando su asiento— ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito monstruo?

Akane le observó con furia.

— ¡Cállate! —le dijo— ¡Todos estamos muy nerviosos y así lo que haces es ponernos más nerviosos aún! ¡Cierra la boca!

Y Godai calló.

* * *

><p>— Debéis estar preparados para lo peor —dijo el médico horas más tarde cuando la luz de quirófano cesó.<p>

— ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó su madre sollozando.

El doctor aguardó pensativo.

— Dada la situación —suspiró—, puede pasar.

La mujer avanzó hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su hija. Habitación ciento uno.

* * *

><p>Akane lloraba en silencio cuando observó al demonio a su lado.<p>

— ¿Va a morir? —preguntó con su rostro imparcial.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —le gritó Godai abandonando su asiento— ¡Ella está así por tu culpa!

— ¡Basta por favor! —gritó Akane sujetándolo de su camisa.

Neuro aguardó.

— ¿Quién está dentro? —preguntó.

— Su madre —respondió Akane intentando calmar al antiguo yakuza.

— Voy a entrar —dijo el demonio.

Y nadie lo paró.

* * *

><p>La habitación era blanca. Los muebles eran blancos, y la cama en la que se encontraba la chica también era blanca. El demonio mantuvo su mirada en el aparato al que estaba conectada Yako, escuchando el incesante <em>pip, pip <em>que emitía.

— Me llamo Neuro Nôgami —se presentó mostrando de nuevo su rostro carente de sentimiento.

— Lo sé —dijo sujetando la mano de su hija—, es el ayudante de Yako.

El silencio inundó la sala, en ella solo se oía el respirar turbado de la chica contra la mascarilla de oxígeno.

— En realidad nunca lo he sido.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó confusa observando al hombre directamente a los ojos.

La mujer tembló ante el brillo verdoso de sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? —preguntó el demonio.

Silencio de nuevo.

— ¿Qué diría si le dijera —continuó— que su hija, con dieciséis años, conoció a un poderoso demonio? ¿Qué diría si le dijera que este la llevó a la fama con la intención de devorar aquellos misterios que ella ayudaba a resolver?

La mujer tembló de nuevo.

— Y sobretodo… ¿Qué diría si le dijera que puedo salvarla a costa de que sufra el dolor más grande que haya vivido en toda su vida?

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo fic que publico en este fandom. Este capítulo es solo una pequeña introducción a la historia original, que es el capítulo dos.<strong>

** Sé que no recibire muchos reviews porque no hay mucha gente que lea sobre esta serie, pero aun así espero que quien lo lea opine sobre la historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Vida

**Vida**

**Sinopsis: **a veces la muerte no es el final, a veces es solo el principio.

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje me pertenece, y mucho menos la serie, si me pertenecieran nunca habría terminado.

**Advertencias: **escena sexual en el capítulo.

**Composición: **fanfic únicamente compuesto por dos capítulos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Vida<strong>_

**Dos meses antes**

_—No hables —le había dicho el demonio interrumpiendo su conversación. _

_—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yako al notar el nerviosismo de su acompañante._

_—Cállate._

_Era de noche y volvían al nuevo hogar de la rubia como ya era frecuente desde hacía unos meses con la vuelta del demonio a su vida. Hacía frio, y estaba tan oscuro que lo único que podía vislumbrar la humana era la figura de su acompañante gracias a la tenue luz de una farola. _

_Notó de improvisto como alguien la zarandeaba y la agarraba fuertemente del cuello con el fin de que no escapara. _

_—Suéltala —dijo Neuro—. Dile que la suelte. _

_El demonio fijó su mirada en un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos rojizos que hasta hacía unos momentos no había estado ahí. _

_—Somos nuevos en la ciudad —dijo el desconocido—. No queremos hacerle daño, solo asegurarnos nuestro bienestar. _

_—Desde luego no vais a asegurarlo hasta que no la dejéis en paz—respondió con furia—. Dile que la suelte o ese precioso niño acabará despedazado antes de que tú tengas tiempo de parpadear. _

_Ambos se miraron con desconfianza antes de que el moreno articulara palabra alguna. _

_—Suéltala, Ciel. _

_Yako se sintió aliviada al notar como su cuello era liberado de nuevo y observó la figura del ser que la había retenido por unos minutos. Un niño, de no más de trece años, de cabello oscuro como el adulto, y ojos celestes. _

_—No queremos problemas —comenzó de nuevo el más mayor—. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, y no nos entrometeremos en tus asuntos, ¿ha quedado claro?_

_Yako posó su mirada en el niño y este le sonrió. _

_—Eso espero —dijo Neuro momentos más tarde._

_—Es una lastima que un demonio como tú se haya visto rebajado a andar con humanos por puro gusto —dijo divertido. _

_—No me hagas reír —le respondió—. Te escudas en el contrato que hiciste hace siglos con el fin de cuidar a ese mocoso. Podrías haberlo matado hace cientos de años. _

_Ciel fijó su mirada en su compañero. _

_—Las circunstancias son las circunstancias —respondió ya sin un atisbo de diversión en su rostro— Me alegro de haberte visto, Neuro. _

_—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo —finalizó con una sonrisa ácida. _

_Ambos continuaron su camino por las calles oscuras, perdiendo de vista en menos de un segundo al detective y su ayudante. _

_—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Neuro momentos más tarde, una vez cerciorado de que no volverían. _

_La chica asintió con la cabeza. _

_—¿Quién era? _

_—Un viejo conocido —respondió._

_—Ellos… ¿tenían un contrato? —preguntó curiosa— ¿Están unidos por él?_

_—Sí, pero este terminó hace dos siglos, aunque él no quiera creerlo. _

_—Pero ellos siguen juntos… —dijo sin comprender del todo la situación._

_—A veces los demonios nos encariñamos con los humanos más de lo que debemos. _

_—¿Ese es tu caso también? —preguntó sonriente. _

_Neuro revolvió el pelo de la chica con fuerza y avanzó por la solitaria acera. _

_—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó a lo lejos._

* * *

><p>—Y sobretodo… ¿Qué diría si le dijera que puedo salvarla a costa de que sufra el dolor más grande que haya vivido en toda su vida?<p>

La mujer tembló debido al pánico que le producía aquel hombre de cabello rubio y negro.

—No tengo todo el día —dijo secamente evitando su mirada y posándola en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Aguardó pensativa. Yako se moría. No habría más charlas animadas, no habría más abrazos, no habría más besos. Ella se moría. Su hija se moría y podía traerla de vuelta infringiéndole dolor.

—Sálvala, por favor —sollozó.

Neuro sonrió. Después de todo, los humanos siempre serían egoístas aunque se empeñasen en lo contrario.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué? —gritó Godai en mitad del pasillo— ¡Estás loco!<p>

—Baja tu tono esclavo —le ordenó el demonio de forma tajante.

—¡No me jodas! ¡No podemos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a la puta agencia de detectives! ¡Vas a matarla!

—Precisamente eso es lo que quiero evitar —respondió con un semblante serio.

La mujer de cabellera castaña se levantó lentamente hasta situarse a espaldas del que fue anteriormente un yakuza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó pausadamente una Akane de aspecto preocupado y ojos hinchados.

El demonio respiró lentamente antes de responder.

—Puedo salvarla, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí.

—¿En la agencia de detectives? —cuestionó de nuevo la morena.

Asintió.

—¿Qué dice su madre?

Godai tomó asiento en uno de las sillas de la sala de espera intentando, en vano, tranquilizarse.

—Ha aceptado —finalizó.

Akane suspiró.

—Traeré el coche —dijo en un suspiro resignado, abandonando la sala con el sonido lejano de sus sandalias de tacón.

* * *

><p>Neuro entró de nuevo en la habitación donde Yako sufría y combatía a la muerte cada segundo que pasaba.<p>

—Me la llevo —informó el demonio al encontrar de nuevo a la mujer aguardando por un milagro que no llegaba— Le aconsejo que se valla.

—¿Qué? —dijo anonadada observando como aquel hombre arrancaba todos los cables que conectaban a la chica con la maquina que la mantenía con vida — ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿A dónde te la llevas?

—¡No puedo salvarla aquí! —dijo, elevando su tono de voz por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

—¡No resistirá el viaje! —gritó.

—Lo hará —finalizó sosteniendo a la joven en brazos— Ha soportado cosas peores.

El demonio abandonó la sala y se adentró en el pasillo de aquel gigantesco hospital buscando una salida.

—¡¿A dónde va? —gritó una enfermera— ¡No puede llevársela! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Neuro prosiguió su camino haciendo caso omiso de la enfermera, fijando su mirada en el costado derecho de la chica. Sangraba.

—¡Seguridad! —gritó ella— ¡Ayuda!

Tan pronto como la mujer elevó su tono de voz, dos musculosos hombres de, aparentemente, no más de treinta años, abordaron el estrecho pasillo en dirección al de ojos verdes.

—Largo —el demonio fortaleció el agarre al tiempo que emitía una extraña y brillante luz de color verde. Ambos hombres cayeron inconscientes al instante, para mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Avanzó con paso seguro hacia la puerta trasera del gigantesco hospital de paredes blancas al escuchar el sonido del claxon.

—¡Rápido! —gritó Akane desde el asiento delantero del automóvil.

Godai tomó a la chica de los brazos del demonio, colocándola suavemente sobre el asiento trasero y apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo.

—Llevadla a la agencia —dijo Neuro antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Godai.

Akane sollozó ante la situación y tembló ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡¿A qué esperas? —gritó Godai — ¡Arranca Akane!

La chica aceleró rápidamente aún con los gritos de los médicos del hospital en su cabeza.

—Mierda —el rubio tomó una de las mascarillas de oxígeno robadas y la colocó con delicadeza sobre el rostro de Yako al mismo tiempo que apretaba su costado derecho, intentando que este dejara de sangrar.

Akane giró a la derecha en la calle principal provocando un movimiento brusco en la parte trasera.

—Tiene el pulso débil —dijo Godai más para sí mismo que para la morena.

Inesperadamente para todos, Yako abrió lentamente sus parpados por unos segundos y gimió ante el dolor.

—¡Está despierta! —gritó exaltado hacia Akane antes de volver su vista una vez más a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos— ¡No se te ocurra moverte!

—¡Tranquila Yako! ¡Vamos a salvarte! —dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Godai posó sus dedos sobre la muñeca de la rubia en un intento de tomarle el pulso.

—Tranquila —dijo.

Yako emitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos por segunda vez en el día. Godai tembló en pánico.

—Akane —dijo el hombre con voz quebrada—. No tiene pulso.

La chica sollozó dando un nuevo giro brusco al volante.

—Tienes que hacerle un masaje cardiaco —dijo tartamudeando

Godai se posicionó de la forma adecuada para conseguir posar ambas manos en el pecho de la chica, empujando con fuerza. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres.

—¡No te mueras ahora que estamos tan cerca! —gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo para así no oír el llanto de la otra chica— ¡Vamos!

Akane paró el coche en seco, al observar la forma familiar del edificio, saliendo de él y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, Neuro apareció apartando al chico, y tomando una vez más a Yako en brazos.

* * *

><p>Godai apartó sin miramientos los numerosos papeles que se encontraban sobre Troya, permitiendo al demonio avanzar hasta él y depositar a la chica en él.<p>

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —Akane respiró entrecortadamente intentando calmarse.

—Nada —respondió—, solo tenéis que iros.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? —preguntó a su vez Godai, sin fuerzas para pelear o gritar.

Neuro observó por primera vez a sus siervos con un mínimo de humanidad.

—Solo podrá vivir si la convierto en algo parecido a lo que yo soy —dijo—. Para ello tengo que depositar parte de mi _esencia _en ella.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

—Significa que deberá hacerla su compañera de por vida —dijo Akane, entendiendo la situación por completo.

El semblante de Godai se alteró debido a las nauseas que experimentó una vez escuchadas sus palabras.

—Vámonos —finalizó la chica—, todo lo que podíamos hacer por ella ya lo hemos hecho.

* * *

><p>Neuro se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la humana y la examinó detenidamente por lo que parecieron años, pero que en realidad solo fueron segundos.<p>

Rió por un momento ante aquella situación macabra. Un cuerpo tan lleno de vida que no había podido ser corroído y maltratado por demonios o seres sobrenaturales, y que sin embargo moría rápidamente por la torpe acción de un par de humanos que conducían un pequeño vehículo.

Tomó uno de los mechones que se encontraban pegados a su rostro debido al sudor y lo colocó en su lugar correspondiente.

—Te condenaré a cientos de años de vida, verás a tus seres queridos morir una y otra vez —dijo—, pero no pienso dejar que mueras ahora.

El demonio la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre sus piernas.

—No podrás morir hasta que yo no lo desee, Yako, ya te lo dije una vez —dijo con reproche.

El demonio tiró de uno de sus guantes, dejando visible, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las garras afiladas que adornaban sus manos. Rozó la piel del cuello de la chica con una de ellas hasta lograr que la carne comenzara a sangrar, e introdujo parte de aquella garra, inundando la sangre de la chica de una sustancia verdusca.

Yako abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gritó.

—¡Arde! ¡Duele!

Neuro retiró el segundo guante y tapó la boca de la chica con su mano libre. La rubia mordió la palma de su mano, tragando así aquella sustancia de color verde oscuro.

Yako gimió del dolor al notar como aquella uña que se encontraba bajo su piel se trasladaba a su costado derecho y era hundida de nuevo. Neuro apartó su mano permitiendo que la chica gritara de dolor.

—¡Para, por favor! —dijo en un sollozo— ¡Para!

Yako derramó sus lágrimas al notar como su propia sangre corría por su cuerpo, de forma cambiante, y se espesaba debido a la sustancia ajena.

Intentó apartar al demonio, pero esto fue inútil debido a la poca fuerza que su cuerpo contenía dada la situación.

—Escúchame —Neuro tomó su rostro con una de sus manos—. ¿Recuerdas a los demonios que encontramos en aquel callejón hace dos meses?

La chica sollozó al mismo tiempo que asentía y escuchó atentamente.

—Ese niño que conociste —prosiguió— era en otra vida un humano como tú. Que, al igual que tú, estuvo a punto de morir. Puedo salvarte, Yako. Pero necesito tu consentimiento, porque una vez que abandones tu vida humana nada será lo mismo.

Yako respiro entrecortadamente observando los ojos verdes del demonio.

—Quiero vivir —dijo casi en un susurro.

El demonio sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de ti —respondió al tiempo que la alzaba de nuevo.

Yako cerró los ojos y escuchó la voz de Neuro repitiendo aquel lema que ella había escuchado ya tantas veces al hacer uso de las herramientas del mundo demoniaco.

—…Vida eterna.

La chica se quejó al notar como aquella asquerosa sustancia inundaba su pecho y se abría paso a través de su sangre.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar como el demonio sujetaba sus muslos obligándola a abrir las piernas. Gritó una vez más al notar como el demonio introducía su miembro y embestía sin compasión, vertiendo lo que quedaba de aquel líquido verde en su cuerpo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alargó su mano hasta tocar la del rubio.

Neuro sonrió con cariño por primera vez en cientos de años.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la agencia, Godai tomaba la mano de Akane intentando tranquilizarla.<p>

—Va a salvarse —le dijo—, si el monstruo dice que va a salvarla es porque va a hacerlo.

Akane observó el cielo con tristeza. Iba a llover.

* * *

><p>—Podéis entrar —dijo Neuro horas más tarde.<p>

Akane se adentró con nerviosismo en la habitación y observó como la chica dormía plácidamente. Godai rozó el rostro de la detective con sus dedos. Estaba tibio.

—¿Cuándo despertará? —preguntó la mujer.

—En unos días.

Akane sonrió ante el comentario.

—Será mejor que traigáis comida para entonces —dijo el demonio—. Tendrá hambre.

Godai soltó una pequeña risita.

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, cuando Akane y Godai regresaran a la oficina, encontrarían a Yako junto a su madre, hablando animadamente tal y como habían hecho siempre.<p>

Al parecer nada en ella había cambiado, al menos en su personalidad puesto que su aspecto si lo había hecho bastante. Sus ojos, antes de color avellana habían mutado hasta convertirse en un verde tan brillante como el de Neuro, y su pelo, antes corto, había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura. Su rostro se había embellecido notablemente. Y aunque esto para su madre no había pasado desapercibido, la mujer no quiso hacer preguntas.

Sonrió con ánimo al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo entrar en la sala, y sonrió aún más al ver las bolsas de comida que estos habían traído con ellos.

* * *

><p>—¿Ahora soy como tú? —preguntó Yako una vez se hubo quedado a solas con el demonio.<p>

—Nunca serás como yo —afirmó—. Pero sí algo parecido.

—Puedo oler cosas que están a miles de kilómetros de mí —dijo arrugando su nariz graciosamente—, ¿es eso normal?

—Desgraciadamente sí.

Yako suspiró.

—Y tengo aún más hambre que antes.

El demonio sonrió al escuchar a la que sería su compañera de por vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviré? —preguntó.

—Demasiado. Perderás la cuenta de los años.

La rubia se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, que observaba las luces de las farolas fuera del edificio.

—¿Cómo es la inmortalidad?

—Aburrida —respondió, sin mucho ánimo.

Yako sonrió.

—A decir verdad, fue mucho más entretenida desde que tú entraste a formar parte de ella —admitió—. Por eso volví al mundo humano, Yako.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes en los que Yako observó como el semblante de Neuro se tornaba más serio de lo normal.

—Entonces ya no será tan aburrida a partir de ahora —dijo Yako, rompiendo aquel silencio que comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

En el rostro del demonio se formó una mueca de amargura.

—No dirás eso dentro de cien años —dijo—, me odiarás por lo que te he hecho y preferirás haber muerto.

Neuro imaginó aquel momento como si fuera casi una visión de un futuro que debería pasar tarde o temprano, con una Yako hastiada de vivir en un mundo donde todos los que conocía y amaba morían con el paso de los años y ella seguía igual de joven que hacía milenios.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa—Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste, si no te odio ya no podré llegar a odiarte nunca.

Neuro emitió una pequeña sonrisa, de esas verdaderas (y no forzadas) que solo podían presenciar unos pocos afortunados una vez cada mil años.

El demonio atrapó la mano de Yako entre las suyas, en un gesto que según ella nunca habría sido capaz de imaginar siendo que venía de él. Se obligó a hacer desaparecer de su mente aquella imagen en la que Yako desearía morir antes de seguir a su lado, puesto que aunque sabía que esta se haría realidad un día bastante lejano, él no deseaba vivirla ahora.

Ya se encargaría de pensar que hacer cuando llegara el momento.

—A veces la muerte no es el final, Neuro —dijo, sacando de ese rinconcito tan oscuro de su ser un poquito de aquella sabiduría que era tan característica en ella—. A veces es solo el principio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Más vale tarde que nunca!<strong>_

_** Y con esto doy por finalizado el fanfic que más me ha costado hacer en todo lo que llevo de vida.**_


End file.
